


Baby, What a Big Surprise!

by WhyTheHandbasket



Category: Free!
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, Not M-Preg, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyTheHandbasket/pseuds/WhyTheHandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First comes love.<br/>Then comes marriage,<br/>Then comes Rin with a baby carriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, What a Big Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> This is for [Ishka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/profile), as part of the procrastinator's exchange.  
> Her prompt was: MakoRin- an event or vacation gone horribly right.
> 
> So, this is what I came up with, I hope you like it.  
> I think this is my first time writing MakoRin, which is odd, considering they are my OTP.

 

 

Rin stalked through the swim club feeling both vaguely irritated and oddly concerned. He’d finished up with his last class fifteen minutes ago, and there was no sign of Makoto anywhere. They should be cleaning up; closing up for the night, but it looked like Makoto was going to leave it to Rin, which was unusual, to say the least. He moved through the back rooms, headed for the office, looking for his partner. As he approached, he saw the light was on; pushing the door the rest of the way open, he spoke.

“Hey, Mako. You going to leave the cleanup to me?” Rin stopped in the doorway, stunned. Makoto was sitting in his chair, with a bouquet of peach roses in front of him, tears running down his face. Rin moved quickly to his side and crouched down. Laying his hand on Makoto’s back, he asked gently, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Makoto smiled at him through his tears, and handed him the envelope that had clearly accompanied the flowers. It was addressed to both of them. Rin opened it cautiously, not sure what he was going to see. Reading it, he stared at it for a second, taking it in. He felt a grin spread across his face, and tears start to well in his eyes. Meeting his husband’s joyful gaze, he climbed into his lap, and kissed him, smiles meeting, the clean-up and the close up forgotten, lost in the three words written on that note card. “ _Congratulations, You’re Pregnant!_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

_**Three years earlier** _

 

Rin chuckled to himself as he watched Gou fuss, smoothing down Sousuke’s tie, the front of his shirt, straightening up his boutonniere. Schooling his face as she turned on him, he took in her smile and the sparkle in her eye and felt tears well up in his. She’d been so very supportive, helping them arrange everything. However, as much as he loved and appreciated it, she was making him a little batty.

"Seriously, Gou, we're good here. Can you go bug Mako or something?" Rin asked her as he pulled her into a quick, tight hug. "I'm not sure what's going on with him; he may need something."

She narrowed her eyes and glared, trying her best to intimidate him. He shivered slightly, but recovered quickly and returned the glare, which softened quickly into a smile—one that gently spoke of his affection and appreciation for her help. "Fine, I'll go see what Mako's up to. I'm sure he's going to be much more appreciative than you are, anyway."

"You're probably right, Gou, but there's no way he's ever going to love you more than I do." Rin kissed her forehead as he pushed her gently out of the door. He wasn't nervous, thank you very much, he knew what he was getting into—he and Makoto had been together for 10 years or so, and getting married was not a big deal—but she was making him sweat, just a little. He looked over at Sou, who smirked.

"Glad I don't have any sisters." He snarked.

"Don't let her hear you say that." Rin replied, sharp grin on his lips.

"Trust me, I won't." Sou shuddered slightly at the thought of Gou's wrath, and decided to keep his mouth shut.

Makoto was ready to go when Gou stepped through the door. He didn't need her to fuss over him, he was completely put together and he knew it, but he allowed it anyway, knowing that she needed to be able to do so, needed to make sure everything was perfect. She muttered under her breath the whole time. "Stupid brothers. I think I'm going to divorce him and adopt you, Mako, is that ok?" She pressed his lapels smooth, adjusting the rose he'd pinned there.

"That would be fine with me, but you don't mean it, Gou. He loves you, and you love him." Makoto chuckled at her antics. "He's just a little nervous, even if he won't admit it."

Gou smiled and sighed. "You're right, he does, and I do. I just want everything to be perfect for you guys." She turned to Haru and fussed with him as well. He stood there stoically, allowing her to adjust him as she saw fit, thanking her quietly when she finished.

As she looked them both over one more time, there was a knock on the door, and Sei poked his head in. “Gou, let them be, you know they’re ready. Come with me, it should start soon.”

"Ok, you two are perfect, they're perfect, and it's time. I'm going to go sit with Sei and the kids; I'll see you two afterwards." She leaned up and kissed Makoto's cheek. "Welcome to the family." she whispered as he engulfed her in his arms, she smiled through her tears. ”Officially, that is, you’ve always been part of the family.”

"Thank you, Gou. I love you." Makoto told her, wiping his eyes.

She headed out, and Makoto followed shortly, accompanied by Haru. They entered the room from one side, Rin and Sou from the other, and they met in the middle. Meeting _his_ _fiancé? future husband? No—Rin, just Rin was enough—_ Rin’s eyes, Makoto realized that this was the perfect representation of their relationship. Despite Rin’s tendency to be too demanding of everyone, including himself, and Makoto’s need to overthink everything, they’d managed to hash out a relationship based on trust and love and the ability to say what they needed to and to compromise, knowing that what they gave in on this time might just be alright the next. Neither of them felt overpowered or controlled, they were equals, partners, and they always found their balance somewhere in the middle. He grinned at the gorgeous guy in front of him; Rin looked so good in the gray pinstriped suit he’d picked out. His grin widened into a surprised and happy smile when he saw that he’d worn a green shirt, one that echoed Makoto’s eye color.

Rin was equally appreciative of the way Makoto looked; he’d gone a bit more traditional, wearing a black suit, but adding in a tuxedo shirt and a bowtie in a shade of red that exactly matched Rin’s eyes. Meeting his gaze, Rin smiled, the happy, brilliant smile that he had lost for so long and that Makoto never took for granted. Rin knew that he was done, that Makoto was the only person he was ever going to want to be with and that this, for him, was the most important day of his life—this dedication and public declaration of what he’d always known to be true. He also knew that Makoto _needed_ this, that although he never _ever_ doubted that Rin loved him, he was not sure that was enough. He worried that at some point Rin would get tired of him, that his need to run and fight and go would cause him to leave. Rin had tried to explain that he needed Makoto for just that reason; he was his place to rest, the one person who didn’t make demands or have insane expectations, he accepted him for what he was, loved him for who he was, knew him for how he was. Makoto was an expert at gently calling Rin out, he never allowed him to go too far, but he indulged his need to occasionally fuss and fume, his need to question himself and the world around him, to test his limits. He’d loved Makoto since High School, and that hadn’t changed, it was stronger now than it had ever been. He had no doubts; he was marrying the love of his life.

So the marriage ceremony commenced.

After they said, “I Do" and kissed, wiping at tears and intertwining fingers, they headed to the door to outside for the reception line. As the attendees headed out into the yard for the reception, they passed the wedding party, doling out hugs and kisses, handshakes and shoulder clasps. After greeting their parents, and surviving the cheek pinches of Rin’s elderly great aunt, they followed the crowd outside, more than ready for the party—the thing Rin was most looking forward to.

He grabbed his husband, and headed to the dance floor, ready to enjoy himself. Pulling Makoto close, they moved closer, Rin wrapping his arms around Makoto’s neck, Makoto sliding his around Rin’s waist. Foreheads touching and an exchange of words, “Hi, gorgeous.” “Hello there, beautiful,” and they danced, moving together as they’d been doing for years, the push and pull of the music and life and love guiding them around the floor. Together.

Soon, the others joined in, and there was laughter and tears, cousins and aunts and uncles, nieces and nephews. They danced with everybody, switching partners often and yet they always ended back together, if only for a few bars, a quick kiss, a swift exchange of words.

Food was eaten, beer and wine consumed, and the party went on into the night. The couple escaped early, sneaking out through a side door, aided by their best men. Haru and Sou had loaded up their suitcases and brought the car around, so all they had to do was change their clothes and walk out the door and they’d be free. Just hours later they were heading to the Australian outback for their honeymoon; Rin wanted to show Makoto the parts of Australia they'd never had the chance to explore.

That first night they spent in Tokyo, their flight was early the next morning. Riding in the elevator up to their suite was the first time they felt like they’d been alone all day, and they snuggled up to each other, just enjoying the closeness, feeling the unexpected weight of the vows they’d spoken earlier. They both knew nothing substantial had changed, but somehow, it all had.

The elevator opened and they stepped out. Makoto was the first one to speak.

“You want me to carry you across the threshold, Rin?”

Rin snorted, bumping their shoulders together. “Oh god, did Haru put you up to that?” He held out his arms as if he expected Makoto to pull him up and laughed at the expression on his face.

Makoto grinned and leaning down, kissed him on the nose. Unlocking the door, he dragged Rin into the room, laughing at the disgruntled look on his husband’s face. Closing the door behind him, Makoto pulled Rin into his arms and just held him close. Not tight, not constrictive, just arms around waists and heads on shoulders, feeling the strength of their union, feeling like they are exactly where they belong. Together, lips met and hands moved, explored, bodies moving and joining. Together, they moved, they flew, they loved.   

Later, much later, lounging in bed, they opened their gifts, read envelopes and gift cards, letters of congratulations and checks from family. While opening the envelopes, they came across one neither one of them remembered receiving. Opening it up, they both instantly recognized Gou's writing.

_Dear Rin and Makoto-_

_Congratulations on your marriage. I'm so proud of both of you, and happy you're officially part of the family now, Mako._

_I wanted to give you something special, something just from me._

_Well, from Sei as well._

_So, after I'm done nursing the baby, I'd be happy to surrogate for you. I've had three babies with no problem, and I don't mind being pregnant._

_We both know how much you want children, and we also know what wonderful parents you will make. Since there is no way you’d ever ask me, I’m volunteering. Please let me do this for you._

_I love you both, and wish you many happy years and children to share it with._

_Your sister, Gou._

 

Rin looked at his husband ( _Husband!_ ) and felt his eyes prickle with tears. Makoto just looked at Rin with wonder.

"Did you know she was going to do this?" he asked, quietly.

"I had absolutely no idea, I promise." Rin responded, equally as hushed.

Makoto smiled widely. "This is amazing, Rin! I can't believe she'd..." he sniffled, overcome. Rin slipped his arms around him and snuggled into him.

"I know, I can't believe it either, it _is_ amazing."

 

 

* * *

_**Present day** _

As she promised, they'd started the treatments a few months ago. Apparently, they weren't going to have to wait long or repeat the exercise, she was pregnant, and the father(s) couldn't be happier.

Rin called his sister as soon as they got themselves under control. Putting her on speaker, he asked.

"How are you feeling, Gou?

"Sick, dammit. This is always the worst part of being pregnant. How could I have forgotten this part?"

They heard a voice in the background, laughing. "Don't worry about it, she always says this when she's this far along. It's usually my first indication that she's pregnant."

Gou broke in. "I'm not seriously regretful; I mean it sucks, but I'm fine. I think I’m just over two months along, so you need to be ready to have this child in July. I'm going to the doctor in a couple of weeks, for an ultrasound and initial visit, do either of you want to come?"

They looked at each other. "Of course we do, Gou. We wouldn’t miss it for the world."

Makoto spoke up. "Gou, is there anything you need? Anything we can do for you?"

She laughed. "Give me a couple of months and then ask me. For now, I'm fine."

"Be careful, Gou. We love you." Rin told his sister. Snorting out a laugh, she agreed.

"Of course you do. I'm sure it has nothing to do with what's in my stomach, huh?" She mocked them gently, and bid them goodnight, breaking the connection.

 

That night, after much discussion, they decided to hold off on telling any of the grandparents, knowing that the first three months are the most precarious. They kept the news to themselves, like a treasure that they took out and looked at when they were alone together, planning and plotting, discussing everything from names and sex (Mako wanted a girl, Rin just wanted a _baby_ ) to color schemes and preschools. They argued over hair color and eye color and personalities, strollers and car seats. Together, they read books and researched, shopped online and made decisions.

Of course, they also worked; the swim club was their life and livelihood, they had taken it over after Coach Sasabe retired (“I’m too damn old to be knocking sense into these kids’ heads”) and married Miho, taking the proceeds from the sale and buying a houseboat. They received postcards occasionally, updates on how they were doing.   

Having them as both the owners and coaches was a draw—their Olympic run had been fairly successful and their classes were in high demand. They coached both young and older, Makoto focused on the younger children while Rin was better with the older swimmers. Together, they coached a small class of very serious swimmers, the ones who wanted to pursue swimming in the competitive arena. Haru and Sou helped; whenever they were in town, they watched form and gave advice about both competition and about the world of professional swimming. So their days went, swimming and teaching and coaching, now with an added twist of anticipation.

The Wednesday of their appointment, Rin woke up for his usual morning run. Not surprisingly, Makoto joined him, having some extra energy he felt he needed to burn before the day began. They'd cancelled their afternoon classes so they could attend this appointment, and they were both nervous and excited about it.

Somehow, the time passed and they got through the morning. Together they climbed into the car to go to the appointment, meeting Gou at the office. The doctor was Gou's regular OB, she had been informed by Gou about the situation and wasn't surprised that she was accompanied by two men who were not her husband, with whom the doctor was already well acquainted.

"This is my brother, Rin, and his husband, Makoto." Gou explained. "Makoto is the father of the baby."

"You're very lucky to have her for a sister." The doctor lectured the two men.

"Yes, we know." Makoto said.

"Something she never fails to remind us of." Rin snarked.

Gou smacked him in the arm and grinned at the doctor. "Ignore him; he doesn't know what he's saying."

She climbed up onto the table while the doctor got the ultrasound equipment out. "Let me see..." she said, spreading the gel on Gou's belly. “ Your belly looks bigger than usual for being this far along." She commented.

"I thought so too, but I thought it was because this is my fourth pregnancy, maybe things are not as taut as they used to be."

"That's part of it, I'm sure." The doctor moved the ultrasound wand around, looking for the heartbeat. "Aha. There's another reason." She chuckled as she looked at Makoto questioningly. "Do twins run in your family?" Rin choked, and Makoto sat up straighter.

"I have twin siblings, and my mother had a twin as well."

"Well, the next generation is going to have a set of twins too. I'm seeing two heartbeats, and if you look at the picture on the screen, you'll see two fetuses.”

Makoto and Rin looked at each other, and then looked at Gou. She smiled sunnily at them, sending warning flags flying in both of their brains. "Just in case you're entertaining any strange ideas. I'm just the vessel, these are both yours." They nodded, suppressing shivers and agreeing with her assessment of the situation.

"That certainly changes some things." The doctor said. "We’re going to have to talk about nutrition and rest; this is going to be both harder and easier than carrying a single. Would you gentlemen like a copy of the ultrasound picture?” They nodded. She printed them off a couple of copies and took a few more pictures for reference. "According to the babies’ development to this point, I'd say the due date is mid-July, but twins are frequently born early."

The rest of the appointment must have gone well, routine, but neither Makoto nor Rin were able to take in anything, they were both still stunned at the news. Twins. Two babies to take care of, when they were just getting used to the idea of one. How were they going to handle two? After the appointment, they saw Gou home and stopped at their favorite restaurant for dinner.

Makoto chuckled, ruefully. "Be careful what you wish for, huh?"

"You're not wrong, Mako. What are we going to do?"

"Well, we're going to raise them. Love them, and take care of them. We can handle it...I think..." He trailed off, staring at his hands.

Rin whispered, barely heard. "I'm scared, Makoto. What if we fuck this up?"

"I don't think we've got any more to worry about than we had when we thought there was only one, do you? I mean, one would be much easier, but two has a built in playmate, and that way we're not raising an only child. This could be good, Rin."

"Wait a minute, Mako. Do you remember how much trouble the twins were? Because I do."

"That didn't have anything to do with raising them, Rin, that was because they didn't like you, you scared them."

"Oh yeah. Okay, so. We're having twins. Now what?"

"Well, I guess the first thing we should do is tell the 'rents. We haven't even let them know that Gou's surrogating for us yet."

"Let's do it now, get it over with. We'll start with yours, Mako, since technically they’re your kids."

"They're every bit as much yours as mine, Rin. Don't you ever forget that."

Makoto pulled out his cellphone and dialed his parents. Staring straight at Rin, he began to speak. “Hi, Mom! Are you and Dad going to be home for a while? You are? Good. Rin and I are going to stop by in a bit; we have something to tell you…”

 

 

**Omake**

Sou and Haru exchanged tired glances as Sou shifted the car into park. Looking over his shoulder, Haru smiled softly at the scene in the back seat—both of the children were asleep, looking like the angels they were supposed to be. Haru shrugged internally, seventeen-month-old children rarely behaved badly, they were just...noisy. And full of energy. He and Sou had been glad to watch them, to keep them overnight while their parents had some time alone for the first time since they’d been born, but he’d really not expected to be this worn out. Sou spoke up.

“I take back everything I’ve ever said about those two when they leave early or don’t want to go out. They must be exhausted; I don’t know how they do it.”

Haru nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend. “I know. Maybe it builds up; you get a tolerance for it?”

“I have no idea. Anyway, let’s return the brats to their parents and have some cake.”

“I think there’s going to be more than cake. Which reminds me, one of us needs to get it out of the trunk.” Haru commented, reaching in and grabbing Youko, leaving Sakura for Sou to carry. As Haru lifted her out of the car seat, she roused just enough to see who it was, murmured a sleepy “Ru” and promptly fell back to sleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead, snuggling her comfortably in his arms. Across the car, Sou was having a bit of a time with Sakura. She, too woke up, but unlike her sister, when she was awake she was not going back to sleep. Wanting to get down, she commanded imperiously, “So, down!” demanding instant obedience. When that wasn’t forthcoming, she began to squirm, working her little body until she’d managed to almost get her feet on the ground, at which point Sou pulled her back up, and the whole thing started again.

As they approached the door, it opened and Makoto emerged, followed closely by Rin. Sakura, who was beyond frustrated at the inability of ‘So’ to understand her need to be put down, saw the pair and began to wail. “Papa! Daddy!” Makoto and Rin exchanged glances and Rin moved forward to grab the crying child.

“Come here, Saki, you’re ok. Stop crying, Daddy has you. No, you can’t get down right now, not until we’re inside.” Rin headed for the door with the squirming child, speaking soothingly to her as they moved. Makoto grinned apologetically to Sou, and walked over to Haru, reaching out to take Youko.

“I can’t thank you two enough; this was such a nice thing for you to do.” Tactfully, he didn’t mention their evident exhaustion. “Come on in, the others are waiting.”

Haru pulled the cake out of the trunk, while Sou grabbed the bag of the girl’s things. Together, they walked into the house only to be greeted by a horde of people. Makoto and Rin both slipped away to change the girls and make them presentable, while Haru and Sou were quickly swallowed by the friends and family gathered for Makoto’s birthday party.

In the girls’ room, Rin was struggling to get Sakura dressed. She wanted to run, _wanted to go! Now!_ Makoto was trying to wake Youko up, gently shaking her. They looked at each other and sighed, grinned, and switched babies.

Makoto soothed Sakura, getting her to calm down enough that he could slip the red dress over her head and pull her olive hair back into a ponytail, securing it with a red bow that matched both her eyes and her dress; he slipped some white tights on her and let her escape. Rin was changing Youko as she drowsed, green dress and striped tights, red hair clipped out of her eyes with a green bow that matched _her_ dress and eyes. After she was dressed, he kissed her and blew raspberries on her stomach to wake her up completely. After she was roused, he set her free.

Opening the bedroom door, they stood and watched as their daughters toddled out to the group, heading unerringly towards their favorites, Saki yelling loudly for ‘Gisa’ and Youko more quietly heading straight towards Rei.

Makoto wrapped his arms around Rin and Rin snuggled back into him.

Watching his girls, Makoto whispered into Rin’s ear.“See? I told you we could handle it.”

Rin slanted him a grin, and whispered one word.

“Puberty.”

“...I think.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments, critique welcome.


End file.
